Untamed Blossoms
by Wolf-demon13
Summary: Hatred is a strong emotion. Ciel knows that first hand, but he meets a duo that gives fury a whole new spin. SebastianOC, Prince SomaOC


_**Untamed Blossoms**_

**_Hi All!_**

**_I hope you guys enjoy this story because I love Black Butler. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitshiji_**

* * *

><strong><strong>

The quiet and tranquil night air would have been deafening to anyone foolish enough to be out at this late hour. The only real sound was that of the trees, rustling in the chilled wind that passed through the park air. Soon the sound of a gunshot shattered the silence. A girl, who had barley come of age, was its victim. She was laid out on the ground, blood flowing from her left shoulder. Her copper, shoulder-length hair was splayed out beneath her, matted with dirt.

"Did you honestly think that you could get away from us?" a sinister voice chuckled. The kiss of steel shone brightly in the dim, park lights. "You belong to us…, body and soul"

"No…don't…."

"Sorry? What was that?" the young man demanded, eyes showing an amused glimmer as she fought to stand up.

"I said no I don't!" the girl snarled, forcing herself onto shaky legs, " I am Amilia Spencer, heir to the Spencer household, and I DO NOT belong to anyone!"  
>Her russet colored locks whipped around to face him when he stepped out of the bushes. Her eyes seemed to dim until he noticed the hazel ring around her irises. They began to glow,and all the color drained from the man's face. An agonizing scream cascaded from his lips as a hand was rammed through his chest. The man went limp before collapsing to the floor. A stranger stood in his place with a bloody hand resting at her side. Her golden eyes transfixed onto Amilia while the wind carried her black hair around her heart-shaped face. The moonlight showed off her honey-colored highlights that were twisted in a thick French braid. She smirked.<p>

"Well aren't you a sight for lustful eyes"

A sharp noise from behind caused this new girl to whirl round. A streetlight pole had been mashed into the man's cranium. He had been trying to sneak up on the dangerous beauty. Raising an eyebrow, she returned her attention back to the redhead and noticed her eyes were shining. Realization hit both females like a slap in the face.

"_**WITCH!"**_

"_**DEMON!"**_

The new girl gave a chiming laugh.

"I've never been fond of your kind, but find it quite amusing that you're idiotic enough to get yourself shot" she snorted loudly," With a sliver bullet none the less"

The female demonic wiped the blood on her dress, causing it to shimmer as the fabric swallowed the crimson with delicious delight. Amilia glared at her unconventional savior.

"Shut-up" Her teeth were clenched together to keep from wincing, "I saved your life!"

"Hon, I haven't had a life worth saving in two thousand years" the she-demon gave a low, mocking curtsey, "Therefore I bid you ado "

She began strutting toward the depths of twilight while Amilia's orbs glowed a deadly yellow.  
>"STOP!" she demanded, using her powers to freeze the demon in place, which caused her to instantly tense, " I am heir to the Spencer household, and you shall treat me with the upmost respect!". The redhead yanked her back so they only stood an arm's length apart, "The proper thing to do would be to finish this conversation"<p>

"It is finished, Hon" the demon snapped, glancing over her shoulder, "I've slain a surplus of your kind to even care. So _**OUT OF RESPECT **_I won't kill you"

Amilia gave a half-snort-half scoff despite the constant throbbing in her shoulder. She tightened her hold on the hellish creature.

"Listen, you demonic bitch, I saved your life and you saved mine!" She huffed in annoyance, "It's a damn stalemate!"

"So we have to figure a solution?"

"Yes, and death is _not_ the answer"

"Why not?" The demon sounded very disappointed.

"Because I enjoy life" Amilia winced, "Minus this little setback. Don't you enjoy living?"

"The daily victories vices gain gets me through the day" the demon began twisting her braid around her finger, thinking "We need an unbiased opinion "

"A third party?" the redhead asked, causing the other girl to nod. "Fine…if that's our only option" she noticed the demon's grin, "Besides death!"

The grin shifted into a bout before the hellion raised her right hand as if she were about to make an oath.

"By the honor of Dante's Inferno" Her eyes radiated an eerie red, "I welcome you to _**hell"**_

An immense pressure knocked Amilia to the ground; the air around her forming into something inhumane. It reeked of death. Blood freely from her shoulder, staining the skin. She forced herself to look up and find the demon upon a throne. She had a glass of wine in hand, sipping it attentively

"Don't worry, Hon, you're not dead…..yet" she leaned back against the chair made of bones, "What is it you need, or whom do you want?"

The crimson darkened in her irises as she felt hell take on one of the circle's appearances'. The whole area thumped with a heat that could suffocate any mortal in seconds. A slow set of flames surrounded the female pair. This was the circle of wrath, one such sin that not many people could harbor within their souls.

"I want to make every man suffer for the wickedness that he has committed against women "Amilia began seething, "I want all those who tormented and abused me dead" Suddenly her power became a thick aura around her, blazing with hatred, "But most all I want my father writhe in the agony he caused me!" The flames volume magnified as it fed off her loathing. The demon studied the Spencer heir for a critical moment. She that her hatred of men was not pinpointed on just her abusers. The pain escalated far enough that _all_ men were her enemies.

"How becoming…." The demon remarked, taking a large of wine, " I haven't seen this much raw fury in a long time" she kicked up her legs, laughing wildly, " Hell, it's been centuries!"

Amilia gritted her teeth, powers waning.

"I deserve my vendetta"  
>"Of course you do, Hon" the she-demon decided, finishing her glass, which instantly refilled itself, "And I , Rayseline of the Damned, shall personally make sure your request is fulfilled"<p>

The Spencer heir couldn't help but noticed the intoxicated cast to Raysel's gaze.

"Are you instituting a contract?"

The demon down two more glasses then waved a dismissive hand.

"Yes, let's try that" she snapped her fingers and a bottle replaced the glass, "I hate when debts go unpaid" Rayseline brought the bottle to her lips, drinking it down with ease. "Ready little witch?"

Amilia grinned in response; "Been waiting for you to ask that "

Her response made the flames lengthen and grow hotter. Soon they engulfed the females in a whirlwind of wrath. The screams of men fueled the spiral. On the inside, sparks flew, branding each girl's skin with a bleeding rose. Finally the blaze simmered, and the female pair was back on earth. The hemorrhaging flower swirled dark colors before etching itself into Amilia's shoulder blade. She bit back a scream when the mark burned. The Spencer heir glanced over to see that the demon had fallen asleep due to her gluttonous behavior. Sighing, she sat down beside her new partner.

" Well I guess hell hath come to earth"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Was that suspensful enough for ya?<em>**

**I hope so especially since I plan to update soon. **

**Please read and review **

**Later All**


End file.
